Omurice
by Pernahpyua
Summary: Ketika sang Tuan Muda kelaparan, dunialah yang harus disalahkan. Terutama, pelayan bersurai biru tua itu. (For Tori's birthday, dedicated to Risasen)


Ensemble Stars! © Happy Elements

This fanfic © PernahPyua .

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, malaikat kecil kami."

.

.

Derap langkah kaki mulai bergema di ruang kelas 1-B seiring bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran keempat berdering. Siswa-siswa berseragam olahraga mulai memasuki ruangan dengan peluh membasahi pipi. Berbagai macam ekspresi terlukis di wajah mereka, namun yang paling mencolok adalah ekspresi milik seorang lelaki mungil bersurai merah muda; Himemiya Tori seorang.

"Uuuh..."

Entah sudah kali keberapa ia bersungut-sungut. Tori menyeret langkahnya ke bangku miliknya yang terletak di barisan paling depan—agar Ia bisa lebih mudah mengikuti pelajaran dan menjadi nomor satu, tentunya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya sembari melipat kedua tangannya, sama sekali mengabaikan teman-temannya yang langsung menyambar seragam sekolah masing-masing dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Salah satunya ternyata penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tuan muda ini.

"Tori-kun, kau terlihat cemberut sejak pelajaran pertama. Apa ada suatu _problem_ yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Yap, dan orang itu adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Suou Tsukasa. Member unit Knights dengan nilai bahasa Inggris tertinggi di kelas ini. Kemeja putih dengan dasi merah yang terlilit di area leher, celana bermotif kotak-kotak, serta jas biru berlambang Yumenosaki sudah tersampir di tangannya, namun ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang membuat lawan bicaranya itu cemberut sejak pagi. Berbeda sekali dari biasanya.

"Hmph," Tori mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yuzuru belum terlihat sejak tadi. Aku hampir saja bangun kesiangan. Aku juga berangkat sendirian tadi pagi. Bahkan, omurice yang seharusnya menjadi makan siangku kali ini nggak ia buatkan. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Manik ungu Tsukasa membulat untuk beberapa detik begitu mendengar jawaban polos Tori. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kukira ada sesuatu yang _very bad_ terjadi padamu, Tori-kun. Kuakui, itu memang menyebalkan, tapi kau bisa beli makanan di kantin, kan?"

Jawaban itu jelas akan memperburuk mood Tori. "Uuh, kantin ramai sekali, tau! Dan lagi, aku sedang ingin makan masakan Yuzuru... Pelayan #1 menyebalkan, aku seharusnya memecatnya dan meminta Pelayan #2 menggantikannya!"

Tori melirikkan matanya ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kelas. Hari ini tanggal 13 Januari; tanggal lahirnya. Seharusnya ia bersenang-senang hari ini. Seharusnya ia menerima banyak hadiah hari ini. Namun, bukannya gembira, mood-nya justru down sejak pagi. Dan semua itu hanya karena absennya seorang Fushimi Yuzuru, teman masa kecil—ralat, pelayannya yang sudah tinggal satu atap dengannya sejak kecil. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan hal itu sangat mengganggu Tori, karena pada dasarnya, mereka nyaris tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Tori-kun," begitu Tori tersadar dari lamunannya, Tsukasa sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan Yuta dan Tenma di sampingnya, "Mau ikut kami ganti, tidak?"

Jawabannya sudah bisa ditebak, sebenarnya. "Hmph! Aku bisa ganti sendiri nanti!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun sudah berlalu. Tori kembali mendengus, meraih baju gantinya dari dalam tasnya, kemudian berlari ke luar kelas. Dalam hati, ia sedikit berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yuzuru secara tiba-tiba nantinya. Tapi begitu menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan, Tori justru merasa geli sendiri dan buru-buru menghapus pikiran tersebut dari benaknya.

* * *

"Uwoh, sudah kuduga akan seramai ini!"

Lelaki mungil itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal kala melihat antrian yang begitu panjang di kantin. Melihatnya saja ia sudah mual, apalagi kalau harus berdesakan di sana? Dengan putus asa, Tori melangkah menjauhi kerumunan dan berjalan ke arah kebun mawar tempat klub teh biasa mengadakan kegiatan mereka. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa merah besar yang ada di antara semak mawar. Tak satupun terlihat orang lain di sekitar sana. Tidak mengherankan, karena kebanyakan orang pasti sibuk berebut makanan di kantin.

Tori menundukkan kepalanya dalam sementara mulutnya membuka kembali, "Yuzuru bodoh. Di hari ulang tahunku malah menghilang; minta dipecat, ya?" Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit sembari mencengkeram sofa kuat-kuat,

"Kalau mau mengundurkan diri ya bilang aja, nggak usah jauh-jauhin begini, pelayan nggak berguna!"

Setelah merasa puas berteriak, Tori menyandarkan badannya ke samping, masih sambil menyilangkan tangan dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku lapar dan nggak ada anggota orang yang bisa membelikanku makanan... uuh, mimpi buruk..."

Tepat setelah Tori melontarkan kalimat tersebut, ponselnya berdering. Dengan harapan yang kembali timbul, ia buru-buru merogoh saku celananya dan berharap akan ada nama Yuzuru tertera di sana.

 _Seito-kaichou._

Sayang sekali harapannya harus kembali pupus. Namun terbit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya; kenapa juga sang wakil ketua OSIS, Hasumi Keito, harus meneleponnya? Mereka tak terlalu akrab—apalagi dekat. Untuk urusan OSIS, Tori juga sudah bilang agar Keito menyerahkan tugasnya ke Yuzuru. Lalu, ada apa?

"Halo—"

"Himemiya. Datanglah ke rumah sakit, sekarang. Eichi dalam keadaan kritis."

Dada Tori seakan ditikam dengan belati yang terasah tajam kala itu. Belum sempat Keito mengatakan apapun lagi, Tori segera memutus sambungan telepon dan langsung mengetikkan nomor telepon supir pribadinya. Dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinga, ia melompat dari sofa dan berlari sekencangnya menuju kelasnya untuk merapikan tasnya. Kalau Keito sudah menyuruhnya untuk membolos seperti itu, berarti dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya agar Tori lolos dari larangan penjaga gerbang untuk keluar dari area sekolah. Dan itu juga berarti, semua yang dikatakan Keito bukan main-main.

Sungguh, mungkin tahun inilah ulang tahun terburuk Tori yang lebih baik dilupakan.

* * *

Tori berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan kaca buram yang membuatnya tak bisa mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Tepat di samping pintu, tertempel papan nama bertuliskan Tenshouin Eichi.

Ia tidak siap.

Ia tak siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang membentang di hadapannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk menghadapi fakta bahwa orang yang paling ia kagumi di dunia ini sudah di ambang kematian.

"Kau bagaikan daun musim gugur, Yang Mulia. Begitu indah, namun begitu rapuh."

Dari luar, Tori dapat mendengar penuturan lirih dari seseorang dapat ia kenali hanya dengan mendengar suaranya; sang Masked Freak, Hibiki Wataru. Sialnya, itu justru membuat dirinya tak berani masuk ke dalam—atau bahkan sekadar mengetuk pintu.

"Namun, kau gugur dengan terhormat, Yang Mulia. Kau pupuki kami terlebih dulu hingga kami tumbuh dewasa. Tumbuh menempati posisi puncak. Pada saat itulah kau memilih untuk menyerah kepada kehidupan, meninggalkan kami untuk meneruskan apa yang telah kau mulai."

Rasanya ucapan Wataru membuat Tori semakin depresi, namun di saat yang sama, penasaran. Ia ingin masuk, namun di saat yang sama juga tak ingin masuk.

"K-Kaichou...?"

Pada akhirnya, rasa penasaran mengalahkannya dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, menghadapi kenyataan.

"Ohoho, yang ditunggu sudah datang rupanya. Ketahuan, ya!"

Tori sudah mengira akan melihat tubuh Eichi yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang, selang-selang yang gagal menyelamatkan nyawa sang Emperor muda, Wataru yang sedang meratapi kepergian kaisarnya, serta personel medis yang tak berani menatap wajah sang jester bersurai panjang.

Namun, yang menyambutnya justru butiran confetti beraneka warna serta buket bunga mawar yang wangi. Jangan lupakan spanduk bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TORI' dengan huruf kapital beraneka warna yang terpasang di dinding ruangan. Berpindah ke lantai, lantai kamar itu juga tak sepenuhnya bersih, mengingat banyak mawar kertas dengan berbagai warna bertebaran di sana. Mata Tori melirik ke meja kecil di samping ranjang; ada sepiring kue dengan lilin warna-warni tertancap di atasnya.

Dan begitu Tori mendongak, ia menjumpai dua wajah penuh senyum yang sangat ia kenal.

Fushimi Yuzuru yang barusan meledakkan confetti dan Hibiki Wataru yang baru menyulap buket mawar nan cantik ke hadapannya.

Tiga, kalau sosok pirang dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat di kasur sana dihitung. Tak lain dan tak bukan, orang yang dikabarkan sedang dalam keadaan kritis; Tenshouin Eichi. Dari ekspresinya, ia nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan orang sehat biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, malaikat kecil kami!"

Ketiga lelaki dalam ruangan itu kompak berseru, diakhiri seringai jahil yang terlukis wajah masing-masing. Sementara Tori? Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempat, tak tahu harus memberi respon apa.

"Jadi... kabar kaichou kritis itu..."

"Maafkan kami, bocchama," untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, Tori akhirnya dapat mendengar kembali suara yang ia rindukan itu, "ini semua ide kaichou, namun saya juga lancang meninggalkan bocchama sendirian seharian ini."

"Ufufu, jiwa muda yang terlalu polos, terlalu murni untuk mencurigai orang lain. Daya tarik yang langka, ya, Hime-kun~"

Tori mendelik ke arah Wataru sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjinjit dan menarik kedua sisi pipi Yuzuru. Pipi yang malang. "Kamu berani-beraninya ninggalin aku sendiri, hampir telat ke sekolah dan kelaparan sepanjang siang... dasar nggak bergunaaaa!"

Jeritan Tori memicu pecahnya gelak tawa Wataru serta Eichi—yang geli dengan tingkah laku sang tuan muda... sekaligus prihatin dengan nasib pipi Yuzuru.

"Aku yang mengusulkan semua ini, maaf mengejutkanmu," Eichi pun buka suara, "kami bekerja sama dengan Keito untuk memancingmu ke sini. Aku sudah mengizinkan kalian bertiga untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran secara penuh khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Tori."

Yuzuru dapat bernapas sejenak karena penjelasan Eichi rupanya dapat menarik perhatian Tori—yang sempat melepaskan tangannya dari pipi sang pelayan. "Kaichou merencakan ini semua buatku?"

Eichi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, disusul sebuah anggukan singkat. Detik berikutnya, Tori sudah menghambur ke dekapan Eichi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Lega karena pemimpinnya masih sehat sentosa, kesal karena Yuzuru menyambutnya dengan senyuman inosen, dan bahagia karena pada akhirnya, ekspektasinya soal hari ini terpenuhi.

Bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, Tori merasa ulang tahun kali ini adalah yang paling membahagiakan.

* * *

Pepatah yang mengatakan waktu berlalu cepat ketika dihabiskan dengan orang-orang terkasih mungkin ada benarnya. Karena tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ketika permainan shiritori yang entah sejak kapan sudah mereka mainkan bertiga berakhir. Sang Emperor sudah terlelap usai menikmati kue ulang tahun Tori dan secangkir teh hangat buatan Wataru. Orang yang pertama menyadari bahwa hari sudah semakin sore tentunya Yuzuru.

"Sudah sore, bocchama. Sudah seharusnya kita kembali dan meninggalkan Kaichou-sama beristirahat," celetuk Yuzuru—yang kini sedang menggunakan senjatanya (re: sapu) untuk merapikan ruangan kembali. Tori—yang mungkin masih ngambek karena kelaparan—merengut sejenak sebelum meraih tas sekolahnya. Diliriknya Wataru—yang tengah berdiri di sela antara ranjang rumah sakit dan jendela terbuka, seakan sedang menerawang ke luar—sebelum menyeret langkahnya ke pintu.

"Kamu juga, Rambut Panjang. Sudah harus pulang, jangan ganggu kaichou istirahat!"

"Perhatian sekali, Hime-kun. Aku terharu," Wataru menoleh, masih dengan senyum khas yang nyaris tak pernah absen dari wajahnya, "namun, masih ada urusan penting yang Hamba harus bicarakan dengan Yang Mulia Putri Tidur. Jangan cemas, meski aku tak ikut ada Yuzuru yang akan membimbingmu, tuan-yang-sedang-berulang-tahun," lanjut Wataru, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri si tuan muda dan pelayannya.

"Yosh... selesai," Yuzuru tersenyum puas begitu ruangan ini dirasa sudah kembali ke semula. Butler muda tersebut meletakkan sapunya kembali ke sudut ruangan dengan hati-hati, kemudian kembali ke hadapan Tori sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Mari kita pulang, bocchama."

"Hmph."

Diakhiri senyuman tipis, Yuzuru tanpa segan meraih tangan kanan Tori; menggandengnya. Ia membuka pintu, memberi Wataru sebuah anggukan, dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu kembali.

Wataru memandang siluet juniornya yang tampak samar-samar di kaca yang terpasang pada pintu kamar dengan seringai tipis. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah dengusan Tori dan kalimat polosnya—yang berhasil membuat kekehan pelan terselip keluar dari bibir Wataru.

"Yuzuru. Aku masih marah sama kamu, tapi aku punya permintaan. Toh aku sedang ulang tahun hari ini."

"Apa itu, bocchama?"

"Buatkan aku omurice untuk makan malam nanti. Nggak mau tau, harus. Salahmu yang membiarkan aku kelaparan tadi siang, hmph!"

"Hmm, boleh saja."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Duh, saya jadi inget-waktu itu saya bikin fic ini khusus buat ulang tahun Tori /yang itu/ di RPW. Ngebut dari jam 8 malam, selesai jam 11, www. Otanjoubi omedetto, Himemiya Tori. Semoga makin tinggi! Fic ini didedikasikan buat sascharii dari wattpad—selamat ulang tahun buat Torimu, senpai! Gimana, nggak gantung, kan? /5

Ditunggu reviewnya, peace out!


End file.
